


hanabi

by GhostyKitty



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and fireworks, festival time babey, no beta we die like men, reader is kinda carnivorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyKitty/pseuds/GhostyKitty
Summary: you just wanna kiss your boyfriend of one month.Do not repost my work to a third party app or site.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo is a dork, reader is a bit carnivorous. that's all i have to say

Summer festivals are always a fun affair. You get to dress up in a cute yukata, hang out with friends, and gorge yourself on street food without feeling too guilty. While having fun with friends is usually high up on your list of priorities, there’s another mission that you want to accomplish tonight. 

Kissing your boyfriend of one month. 

Kuroo Tetsurou had asked you out last month, and between the obligations that he has to the volleyball club and you have to your own club, the two of you have yet to go on a proper date. If your schedules line up he’ll walk you home. When there’s a free weekend, you’ll meet up at a cafe to study together. However, none of these little impromptu outings have given you the chance to kiss him. Even holding his hand is a somewhat rare occurrence. 

None of this will discourage you tonight! You spent most of the afternoon getting ready to attend the festival. After hunting down that sample of fancy lip scrub, you gently exfoliate your lips before moisturizing them. Just a touch of lip gloss is added for some extra color. Extra time is spent making sure your hair is pinned up, out of your face with a cute flowery hair ornament. You ask your mom to check, double check, and triple check that the obi holding your yukata up is tied correctly and tight enough that it won’t slip throughout the night. 

When the doorbell rings, you’re standing at the door with your fan tucked into your obi, and drawstring bag in hand, ready to embark on this critical mission to advance to the next level in your relationship. You step into your geta, and walk out the door to be greeted by your rooster haired boyfriend. Despite being dressed in simple shorts and a t-shirt, he looks just as excited as you are.

“Tetsu!” You leap out to wrap your arms around him in a hug. He staggers just a bit, but manages to steady himself.

“Wha- you can’t just surprise me like that,” he complains dramatically, “what if I didn’t catch you?”

“But you did,” you tease back. “I trust you to catch me whenever I fall.” Kuroo leans down, gently tapping his nose against yours.

“Is that so?” he whispers. 

“Ara, Kuroo-kun,” the voice of your mother forces you to jerk away from your boyfriend, heat crawling up your neck. “Make sure to bring her back before ten okay?” Kuroo scratches the back of his head sheepishly, a light flush decorating his cheeks. 

“Of course, ma’am.”

\---

It doesn’t take too long for the two of you to reach the shrine the festival is hosted at. Before you even reach the street it starts at, the heady smell of various foods cooking wafts from the many stalls to greet you. The sound of children tugging on the sleeves of their parents, begging to get some extra pocket money to buy sweets or play another game cut through the crowd. Every single element of the festival carries a lively energy that makes you want to hop up and down. 

“Heya, missy!” One of the vendors calls out to you. Drops of sweat are visible on her forehead from standing above a hot skillet. “How about some yakisoba?” The rich sound of sizzling oil and the smell of the sauce draws you to the stall. Your mouth begins to water at the thought of the savory noodles, but one portion looks like a lot, and you’d probably be full if you ate one yourself. Turning to Kuroo, you’re about to propose that the two of you split one…

...but he’s not there. 

You spin around, frantically searching for your tall boyfriend, hoping that his height or hair will be easy to spot. “Oi!” Kuroo’s deep voice calls out from the crowd behind you. “There you are!” Spinning around, you see his tall figure emerge from the sea of people. 

“Tetsu!”

“You shouldn’t run off like that,” he scolds, “what are you a grade schooler?” A mock pout forms on your lips at his teasing. Leaning towards him with your hands clasped behind your back, your pout morphing into a mischievous grin.

“If I’m a grade schooler will you hold my hand so I don’t get lost again?” Kuroo blinks. “If you wanted to hold my hand so badly you just had to ask y’know?” You reach for one of his large hands and lace your fingers through his. The callouses he’s built up from years of playing volleyball are rough against your skin. The tender heat that emanates from them warms your hands and fills your chest with love. 

“You’re looking like a cat that got the canary,” Kuroo says, chuckling. “Why did you even run off in the first place?”

“Oh right,” you tug him towards the yakisoba stand. Pointing at one of the large servings you ask, “Wanna share?”

“Sure.” After passing some money to the vendor, she hands you the disposable container of saucy noodles with a plastic fork. 

“Enjoy!” 

With one hand occupied holding Kuroo’s hand and the other holding the container of noodles, you realize that you can’t exactly eat what you’re smelling without letting go of your beloved boyfriend’s hand. The disappointment begins to set in, and your brow furrows a bit. “What's wrong?” he asks.

“Ah, I finally get to hold your hand but now I can’t eat the yakisoba without letting go,” you admit. “I guess I’ll just have to-” Just as you loosen your grip on his hand, Kuroo’s grip tightens and his other hand darts out to grab the fork sticking out of the noodles. “Wha-”

The savory flavor of the sauce bursts on your tongue as he shoves a forkful of noodles into your mouth. You close your mouth around the plastic utensil, enjoying the texture of the thick noodles, making sure to chew thoroughly before swallowing. A glance at Kuroo as he takes a bite of noodles from the same fork makes your cheeks flush. 

The lamps that line the street seem to be shining just a bit brighter as you walk hand in hand, sharing the yakisoba. When the crowd thickens, he’ll hold on just a bit tighter, as if you’ll get lost if he loosens his grip. 

Having finished the yakisoba, the two of you make your rounds, sharing takoyaki, yakitori, shaved ice, dango, even a candy apple all while holding hands. The crowd has only grown denser as the night progresses. In an attempt to get away from the hoard of people, you and Kuroo just keep walking down the street and wading through the crowd, enjoying the atmosphere.

After passing a certain point on the street, the sound of people groaning and children crying in frustration are much more prevalent now. The two of you have entered the game area. Scooping games, shooting ranges, string lotto… Every possible game that’s easy to set up in a few hours imaginable were available for a variety of prices. 

Just the sight of all the games lined up before you submerges you in a vat of nostalgia. Memories of running around with your friends, begging your parents for just one more chance. “Wanna go scoop some goldfish?” Kuroo looks at you with a strange grin on his face. “We’re ‘Neko’ so we’re kind of obligated to, don’t you think?” 

Laughter bubbles up from your chest. “Sure, why not?”

The two of you make your way to one of the goldfish pools, the little fish darting to and fro as other people try to scoop them into their bowls with the thin paper nets. When you reach into your carry bag to fish out your wallet, Kuroo beats you to the punch by passing the right amount of money to the man running the game. He hands Kuroo six paper nets in total, three for the two of you. He also dips two colorful plastic bowls into the water, filling them halfway and setting them aside while waiting for one last kid to tear the thin paper net. 

Finally, the paper breaks. The kid scampers away with a few fish in a baggie, and you plant yourself in front of the plastic kiddie pool.. The small goldfish dart around with little abandon, and whenever you reach out for one with your net, it darts away. After a few minutes of this, the frustration is building up, and your brow is furrowing with a pout forming on your lips. 

A groan from Kuroo breaks the silence, and you look over to see that his first paper net has been broken. “This is so much harder than I remember,” he grumbles. 

“Have you won before?” You ask him with a tilt of your head. 

“Yeah, back in grade school I got lucky and managed to get three fish,” his eyes narrow as he examines the broken net. “I swear this used to be easier.” It’s unusual to see him this frustrated, and it makes you smile a bit to know that your ever cool, scheming boyfriend can lose his composure sometimes.

Within the next five minutes, both of you have broken your collective six nets without catching a single fish. A disappointed Kuroo leads you to a different kiddie pool, this one filled with little toys and trinkets. The two of you didn’t get anything there either. A chance at the string lotto got you a packet of tissues and Kuroo some candy. At a shooting range you manage to win a packet of gum. 

You’re about to give up on winning anything substantial and leave the games section, when a cute little keychain hanging from one of the pegs at a shooting range catches your eye. The dinky little thing is shaped like a cat with tortoiseshell patterning and a tiny bell attached to its collar. A sleepy eyed expression is painted on its face, and honestly, it kind of reminds you of Kuroo. A smile wiggles it’s way onto your face as you point it out to your boyfriend. “It’s so cute!” 

Kuroo looks at it with a raised brow, “I think I’m much cuter than that.”

“I’m gonna win it for you on the first try,” you declare, pumping your fist in the air. Before he can stop you, the money is out of your wallet and in your hand, being passed to the vendor who wishes you luck. 

Three corks, three chances. You close one eye, take your aim, and fire. The cork lands just to the right of the keychain. Pushing the sleeves of your yukata up, you adjust a little bit and fire again. This time, the cork lands just below the keychain. Taking a deep breath to reset yourself, you readjust, aim and fire. 

The cork soars through the air and lands squarely on the little keychain, knocking it off the peg. Adrenaline courses through your veins as you triumphantly drop the prize into a wide eyed Kuroo’s hand. His shocked expression breaks into a smile as he pats your head. “Good job,” he says. 

Your face is beaming from the praise.

\---

After he attaches the little cat to his phone, Kuroo apologizes before running off to the bathroom. “It’s fine, Tetsu,” you wave him off. “I’ll be waiting for you by the string lotto!” When you get there, you dig your phone out and send a text to update your friends on your mission. ‘So far so good!’ 

Suddenly, you feel something tug on the skirt of your yukata. The sound of sniffling and a few sobs force you to look down, only to see a little girl who couldn’t have been more than eight. She’s dressed in a bright pink yukata decorated with morning glory flowers held together by a sunshine yellow obi. Her brown hair is pulled into pigtails held in place with pink hair ties. “Mama,” she cries, her red cheeks shining with tears.

You kneel down to face the little girl a little easier. “Did you lose your mama?” The little girl nods and sniffles again. 

“I let go of her hand and she disappeared,” she cries, tears pouring out of her wide, frightened eyes.

Taking her hand in yours, you guide her over to a much less crowded area. Completely focused on the child now, you introduce yourself before pulling your handkerchief out of your bag to gently wipe at her face. “It’ll be okay sweetie,” you say, trying to console her. “What’s your name?”

“Hanami-”

“Ah! There you are!” Kuroo’s tall frame emerges from the crowd to join you. “I got back from the bathroom and you weren’t at the string lotto.” The little girl inches a little closer to you, intimidated by the imposing frame of the middle blocker. 

“Tetsu!” you turn your head to see him panting. “I’m so sorry for disappearing, but Hanami-chan lost her mom.” Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as he crouches down next to you. 

“You lost your mom?” Hanami looks down at her feet before nodding. “My name is Tetsurou, it’s nice to meet you,” he flashes a grin at her and puts his hand forward. She glances at you before looking back at Kuroo, and accepting his handshake. 

You turn back around to face Hanami. “Can you tell us what your mom looks like and what she’s wearing?” 

“Mama has brown hair, and she’s wearing a yukata like mine,” she pauses for a moment to think. “Her’s has chrysanthemums on it though!”

“Well, Tetsu is really tall, so he’ll definitely be able to find your mom!” Hearing your words, Hanami’s eyes light up with hope.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo stands up and makes a show of looking around. “I’m sure we’ll find her in no time. Hanami looks up at him with a smile, her tears and sniffles finally gone. 

“Now, where did you last see her?”

\---

After retracing Hanami’s steps to the stall she last saw her mother, Kuroo spots a frantic looking woman with brown hair darting through the crowd. Submerged in the sea of people, Hanami grows more and more anxious by the minute. Her hand is clinging on to yours like a lifeline, It takes a few moments, but through the sea of people, he manages to catch a glimpse of her pink yukata decorated with chrysanthemums. “Hanami,” he calls out, “I think I’ve found her, but I need you to make sure.” The little girl nods. “I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” 

“Okay.” With that, Kuroo hoists the child up, and you stand on your tippy toes to see if you can spot the woman as well. Hanami’s face lights up in excitement when she finally sees her mom. “Mama!” Her tiny voice is drowned out by the massive hoard of people and cacophony of noise. 

“Hanami’s mom!” You and Kuroo join her in trying to get her attention. Kuroo lifts the girl just a bit higher, and your arms are waving through the air. The woman finally looks up, and nearly bursts into tears of relief to have her baby back. 

Hanami’s mother thanks you and Kuroo profusely, even offering to treat the two of you to some food as thanks. You thank her for the generous offer but still turn her down. When the time comes for them to go home, Hanami gives you one last hug as a thank you. “Be careful not to let go of your mom’s hand next time, okay?” 

“Okay!” 

As they wade through the crowded street, Hanami waves at you and Kuroo one last time, and you wave back. “What do you want to do next?” Lacing your fingers through Kuroo’s, you glance up at him with satisfaction blooming in your chest.

Kuroo looks down at you with a smile. “We should-” 

Just then his phone starts to ring. He picks it up, just a little disappointed. “What’s up?” He runs his calloused thumb over your fingers, gently caressing them as he talks to whoever is on the end of the line. A minute later, he’s saying, “Okay, we’ll meet you there.” 

“Who was it?” you ask. 

“Kenma and the rest of the volleyball team,” he replies, “They found a good spot to watch the fireworks.” Something in your chest drops, if Kenma and the others are here, what are the chances you’ll be able to kiss him? You try not to let the disappointment show on your face, but evidently some of it comes through. “Sorry for not letting you know earlier,” he apologizes, face tense with concern that he might have upset you.

“It’s fine,” you say, shaking your head, “It’s not like I had a spot in mind.” You squeeze his hand to comfort him. Kuroo’s face relaxes. 

“Alright, let’s get going then,” he says. “It’s kinda on the other side of the shrine, so we have a fair bit of walking to do.” Holding your hand, he begins to make his way through the crowd, letting you trail behind him a little bit. Maybe the indirect kiss from earlier will suffice for now.

\---

The two of you have been walking for the past ten minutes. Unfortunately, the park that Kenma and the rest of the volleyball team are at is in the complete opposite direction of where you were. Soreness from wearing geta for the past several hours is beginning to set in. The yukata you’re wearing is restricting your movement, and Kuroo’s quick pace and lengthy stride isn’t helping either. 

Suddenly, Kuroo spins around and jerks you to the right. A squeal is squeezed from your lungs, and one of your ankles twists a little bit. A motorcycle driving ridiculously fast and close passes by. “Asshole,” Kuroo spits as he releases you, cursing the rider under his breath. When you regain your balance, your brow furrows in confusion when your foot slips and meets concrete.

“It broke,” is all you can say. Kuroo turns frantically to face you with panic in his eyes. 

“What? What broke?” He immediately kneels down to assess the damage, heaving a sigh of relief when he realized it was your geta strap that had snapped under the stress. His eyes widen when he notices the redness decorating your foot from hours of wearing the wooden sandals. Wordlessly, he picks up the broken geta and turns to offer you his back. “Get on.”

You hesitate a little bit, thinking that you couldn’t make your boyfriend carry you when you can still walk. “It’s fine, Tetsu, I-” 

“We’re close to the park, there are benches you can sit on while I fix this,” he tilts his head to look at you from the corner of his hazel eyes. 

“...I can’t get on your back.” 

“Wh- I just said it’s not that far away!”

“Tetsu, I’m wearing a yukata.” 

“Oh.” He gets up and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Then I guess I’ll just have to…” Kuroo leans down and hooks an arm under your knees, and sweeps you off your feet into a princess carry. 

“Tetsu!” You screech, instinctively wrapping your arms around his neck, panicking just a little bit with how fast you’re suddenly moving. Heat crawls up your cheeks. It wouldn’t be surprising to you if you burst into flames. 

“This is the only other way to carry you,” he says with a cocky grin stretching his lips. 

His lips. 

Your eyes drift down to look at the lips you’ve been wanting to kiss even before you started dating. If your face could get any hotter it most certainly did. 

Tearing your gaze away from his face, you take a moment to admire everything else about him. While you’ve hugged him before, you’ve never really had the chance to really feel the muscles that your boyfriend developed through years of playing volleyball. His chest is solid, and his arms have a fair amount of muscle that you can feel supporting your legs and back. Resting your cheek against his warm shoulder, you get a whiff of his shampoo. 

“I’m…” your voice cracks when you try to chase away the silence, “I’m not too heavy, am I?” Kuroo scoffs and increases his pace, making you squeak and cling onto him just a bit tighter. 

“You’re light as a feather,” he chuckles.

When Kuroo finally reaches the rather empty park, it feels like an eternity has passed when really it’s only been a minute or two of walking. He sets you down on one of the benches near the entrance, under a lamppost. Patting his short pockets, he searches them for a minute, humming in confusion then delight when he finally manages to produce his handkerchief. Taking a seat next to you, he fiddles around with your geta, cursing a little while he’s hunched over it. 

A few minutes later, he’s slipping the repaired geta onto your foot, his handkerchief having replaced the thong that held the long strap in place. 

“We don’t have to walk the rest of the way,” Kuroo says as he sits back down. “Besides, the fireworks will be high enough up that we’ll be able to see them from here.” His voice seems much smaller now that you’re out of the crowd. It even sounds just a little dejected. 

“Tetsu…” Looking at him from the side, you get to admire how broad his back is. You can see the way his jaw is tight with concern, and how his brow is just a little tense. After placing your carry bag into your lap, you scoot a little bit closer to him and reach for his hand. “I had a lot of fun today,” you say as you rest the side of your head against his shoulder. “I always have a good time when I’m with you.”

Kuroo looks at you with wide eyes and a blush dusting his cheeks. “You can’t just say things like that…” he gumbles, “I never know what to say back.” A laugh bubbles up from your chest. 

“I’m sure you can come up with something, Mister Scheming Captain,” you tease. Kuroo’s cheeks grow redder. 

“But when you say things like that I can’t think straight,” he retorts. “You make me feel things that are hard to put into words.” The words fly out of your mouth faster than you can stop them.

“Can I kiss you?”

If Kuroo’s face could get any redder, it most definitely did. In fact, he was so red that he looked about ready to burst into flames. “L-like-” he’s just stuttering now, pointing at his face. You lift your head off his shoulder and nod. Kuroo swallows and takes a minute to gather his thoughts. “Yeah… I’d like that.”

You slowly lean in and incline your head to the side just a little bit. The two of you are nose to nose for a moment. His eyes are shining with anticipation. Inching forward a little bit, your eyes close on instinct.

The feeling of his lips, still sticky and sweet from the candy apple you shared earlier, pressed against yours brings a feeling of euphoria that you’ve never experienced before. It’s a satisfaction that fills the entirety of your chest. You get it now, what he was saying earlier. Some things really can’t be expressed with words, huh? 

The two of you part briefly only to catch your breaths before leaning in again. Just as your lips are about to meet once more, the thunderous explosion from the fireworks show jolts you out of your reverie, accidentally knocking your forehead against his. Kuroo jerks back, gently rubbing the reddening spot. “I’m so sorry!” You lean forward without thinking and gently plant a kiss on it. Seriously, who messes up the first, well technically second, kiss with their-

Kuroo’s strong arms pull you into his chest. His arms are so snug around you that it even muffles the sounds of the fireworks. Pressed up against his chest, you can hear and feel just how fast his heart is racing. He releases you after a minute only to cup your cheek and lean in again. The sounds of the fireworks fade into the background as the only thing you can focus on is the feeling on Kuroo’s lips against yours. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any errors that made it past my last remaining brain cell please let me know on tumblr @catharsisbabey or leave a comment!


End file.
